Caller ID
by dragonsong94
Summary: Ummmm for a contest. One-shot usaul parings. Edward loses his phone in the hands of a young girl. Full summary inside. R&R if your nice enought to lol jk


**Epic T-Rated Contest-**

**1.** No lemons. Must be rated 'T.'

**2.** Has to have a line or reference to a cannibal.

**3**. Has to have a line or reference to a fireman.

**4**. All canon pairings.

**5**. Has to be a one-shot, but is allowed to be continued once the contest is finished.

**6**. Must copy/paste these rules to the top of your submission. Two entries per person. Collaborations acceptable.

**7**. Must PM Bronzehairedgirl620 to alert her of your entry so she can add your story to the C2 if it fits the requirements.

--The contest will run until June 6th, 11:59 MST (Mountain Standard Time.)

**Guess what? Im entering….shocker with the rules up there. **

**Full summary:**

**When Edward first meets Bella he accidently leaves his phone in biology. When a certain blood hating human finds it she has no idea what this could mean. She decides to keep the phone. Follows similarly to twilight so skips huge gaps.**

Bella POV

I knew I should have givin him back the phone.

"Edward?" I looked up but he was already gone. What did I do. I would give it back to him the next day.

_Biology the next day_

I looked around my final hope. But Edward seemed to be missing. That night I would look through his phone for clues.

_The day after_

Edward still wasn't here. I still didn't have the courage. But tonight I would.

_That night_

I looked through his phone for contacts.

Alice

Esme

Emmett

Carlisle

The list went on including a girl named Tonia.

I fell asleep that night dream of the appearance all these people may have. Tonia would of course be blonde and perfect she was probably Edwards girlfriend.

_The day Edward comes back _

It was the end of biology and Edward still hadn't asked me the question a feared he would. He had certainly been nicer but that doesn't mean anything.

"Bella?" Here it come I knew it. "Have you seen a silver phone around. Im afraid I may have left it here."

"Nope cant say I have." I lied. It sounded so fake that a hurried to gym a little faster then I normal would have. As a result I tripped on my way out the door.

"Where's the fire?" Edward caught me just before I hit the ground. The chill went through my jacket and shirt.

"Um" then a fire alarm went off. Saved by the bell or alarm. "Here apparently."

"Hmm…perhaps I better leave." Edward eyes looked towards the fire fighters and then spoke "its in the cafeteria." Then he disappeared leaving me to fall the rest of the way to the ground.

_That night_

I decided to look through his txt messages. There wasn't a lot. None to Tonia, I noticed with peculiar glee. A lot of references where made to hunting. Some were along with Canada or a place called goat rocks. Then I looked at the 7th newest messages_. Careful around humans Edward. She seams tastier then she looks. _

I shudder was he….no surly not. I looked at the next seven.

_Please return phone to the Cullens_

_Return immediately._

_This is property of Edward Cullen. Return now._

_Fine turn it into the office._

_Call me if found._

_Txt if found….ill do anything to get it back._

I smile. Surly Edward was looking for his phone. Then I txt him, with out telling him who It was of course.

_Hey Edward. I have your phone MUAH HAHAHA_

Two minutes later I got a txt back.

_Can I have it back please please please please. Its really important theres a couple of numbers and txts if anyone got a hold of, I don't know what I would do._

So I txt back.

_Are you a Canibal?_

_No _was the reply.

Second later there was second message.

_Why do you ask._

I forwarded the 7th txt to him.

_I was talking about my girlfriend_

**(Edwards txts are now going to be underlined and bella will be italics.)**

_You have a girlfriend?_

No but I wish she was.

_Is it tonia_

Tonia Is simple a friend.

_Who_

If I told you I would have to kill you.

_*Shudders* Cannible_

NO but she is so sweet I wish I would I would take her in seconds

I hesitated

_What do think of Isabella Swan_

BELLA and why do you care

_Why are you so defensive_

Does matter

_Answer the question_

no

_then ill keep your phone_

I will find you

_Are you going to eat me_

IM NOT A CANNIBLE  


_Why are you afraid of fire men…..I saw you talking to that Isabella girl then you saw firemen dropped her and ran away. Fast I might add._

BELLA…..was she hurt?

_A bump and a bruise by Mike Newton took care of her_

I don't know what I was doing. Or why I was trying to piss him off. He would probably know it was me tomorrow but it was working and I was happy.

DO NOT SAY THAT NAME  
_does it bother you?_

Yes

_You going to answer my questions?  
__No_

_Then im keeping your phone_

Ill find you

_Night dearest Edward_

Good night frustrating person

I tucked the phone under my pillow. And smiled. We continued to have the very same conversation for nights afterword. Edward got more and more pissed in class. I relished the nights pissing him off. Every day he would say "have you found me phone" to Bella and every day she would say "nope" to cherry. Every night I would start "hello dearest Edward." And he would say "hello little voice." Which is what he got used to referring to me as and at the end of each fighting conversation where I always asked are you a cannibal? What do you think of Bella? Why don't you like firemen? I would say "Night dearest Edward." And he would say "night little voice." This continued till that faithful day.

I left the Edward phone at home. That where I was off to at the end of that day. I looked around and saw a very piss Edward by his car. Then I watch as his face turned to terror. I trned and saw a car speeding toward me.

**(don't be mad I don't have my twi book so I'm skipping to the end of the convo at the hospital.)**

"I hope you enjoy disappointment." Edward started to walk away.

"I have been every night dearest Edward I whisper. He spun to face me.

"What did you say." Edward said.

"I love the little voice don't you dearest Edward." Leaving him shocked I walked out to Charlie.

_Later that night._

**(going back to **_**Bella txt E**__**dward txt)**_

_Hello dearest Edward_

_Hello little voice_

_Are you a Canibal?_

_No Why do you ask._

I forwarded the 7th txt to him.

_I was talking about my girlfriend_

_You have a girlfriend?_

No but I wish she was.

_Is it tonia_

Tonia Is simple a friend.

_Who_

If I told you I would have to kill you.

_*Shudders* Cannible_

NO but she is so sweet I wish I would I would take her in seconds

I hesitated

_What do think of Isabella Swan_

_Why does BELLA want to know_

_She has your phone_

_And she'll give it back…._

_Tomorrow_

_Good_

_Night Edward_

_What happened to dearest_

_That was my mask_

_Well good night dearest little Bella_

I fell asleep looking at the message.

_Biology_

"Phone?" I looked into his gold eyes

"here" Then I sat down and didn't look at him for the rest of the period.

"Bella? Little voice?" I turned and looked at Edward.

"Are you a cannibal?"

"No" He said exasperated.

"Just checking" I said and managed a graceful exit.

**That was fun to right. One-shot for now. If wanted I can add to it after the 6****th****. Live long ang google. Dragonsong94**


End file.
